


Not All Bad

by A_Smol_Radish



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smol_Radish/pseuds/A_Smol_Radish
Summary: Lexa is a gang leader and Clarke just happened to meet her by pure bad luck.





	1. Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna try doing this, that's all.

Clarke can’t believe the amount of bad luck she had today, it was literally the worst day ever. First her skirt was ruined when it got caught on her car door. Then her blouse is stained with coffee when a man bumped into her and proceeded to blame her and made her pay for his coffee, it didn’t end so well. Now she had to walk home in the middle of the night at the worst possible neighbourhood because her car broke down and her cellphone died.

 

“Why here of all places?” Clarke asked herself, cautiously looking around and avoiding the dark alleys and the few people standing on the street. This part of town is notorious for the gang wars between the Trikru and the Azgeda. She kept walking fast and fell down when she accidentally stepped into a cracked pavement, twisted her ankle and broke one of her shoe heel. Clarke groaned in pain and clutched her twisted ankle, not noticing the three figures approaching her.

 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” One of the man said, immediately catching Clarke’s attention. “Looks like someone is a long way from home.” He grinned menacingly at the terrified Clarke as she tried to get up and run away but failing each time. With a gesture from who Clarke assumed is the leader, the two other men grabbed her and covered her mouth before dragging her into the dark alley. The strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes invaded her nostrils as she tried to fight back, however she was not strong enough.

 

By the time one of the men ripped open her blouse, she was crying and had accepted her fate. A sudden jerk and a cry of pain from the man that had pinned her to the wall surprised her. Clarke opened her eyes to see the three men crying in pain and begging. Two women and a young man were looking down at them. The oldest out l of them was carrying a metal baseball bat.

 

“Here, cover yourself.” The younger woman had taken off her jacket and handed it to her, which she took without question. The woman stood up and pulled out a silenced gun, aiming it at the leader. “How many times do I have to tell you, Matt? We NEVER EVER do anything like this and I am tired of covering your ass.” She said with an eerily calm tone.

 

“I’m sorry, Lexa. Please don’t kill us. We will even turn ourselves in.” Matt begged to Lexa. “Just please don’t kill us.” He got on his knees and kept begging.

 

“You are not the first woman they had violated like this and I believe that you won’t be the last.” Lexa told her, the gun still aimed at Matt. “It’s up to you what their fate is.” She blatantly said. Clarke thought about what they had done to her and knowing that many women had gone through what she felt made her very angry. Without much more thinking she nodded her head and the bullet immediately pierced him right in between his eyes, his lifeless body fell to the ground. His friends tried to run before they too fell to the ground with a thud.

 

Clarke immediately regretted her decision and vomitted after seeing Lexa kill them without hesitation. Lexa waited patiently till she finished vomiting, block the bodies from her line of sight. Lexa offered her hand to help her stand.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked her in a warm and soothing voice when she finally took her hand. Clarke shook her head slowly and pulled the jacket closer to her body.

 

“I twisted my ankle and I wanna go home.” Clarke replied. Lexa nodded and helped her out of the alley towards her car. “What about your friends?”

 

“Don’t worry about them. Let me just take you home.” Lexa said as she helped Clarke into the car. She observed Lexa when she finally got into the driver’s seat, the tattoo on her upper arm clearly indicates that she’s part of the Trikru gang. “Where do you live?” Lexa asked her but she hesitated to answer.

 

“Arkadia apartment complex.” Clarke finally answered when Lexa asked her again. Lexa finally drove away towards the other side of town. Clarke watched her saviour with full of curiosity. Lexa looked the same age as her and exceptionally beautiful, a gangster would not be the first thing that comes to mind when you see her.

 

“What’s your name?” Lexa asked just to fill in the silence, pulling Clarke out of her stupor.

 

“Clarke Griffin.” Clarke answered honestly. There was no use in lying, Lexa already found out where she lived anyway and if she wanted to hurt her, she would have done it back in the alley.

 

“Lexa woods. You are a long way from home, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa stated. “What are you doing in this neighbourhood?”

 

“A string of bad luck.” Clarke vaguely responded. “My car broke down and my phone died. I didn’t want to stand around to use the public phone.” She continued, Lexa hummed in understanding before they went silent again.

 

“Lexa, don’t you feel guilty about killing them?” Clarke broke the silence.

 

“No.” Lexa immediately answered. “Do you?”

 

“...No.” Clarke had tried to feel at least a little bit of guilt over the deaths of those men but she can’t. They were horrible people and she honestly felt better that they were gone. “They deserved it.”

 

“That is exactly how I feel.” Lexa said as the car stopped in front of the apartment complex. Lexa may be a gang member but she was kind enough to help her all the way to her shared apartment with Raven and Octavia.

 

“Clarke! What the hell happened?!” Raven immediately snatched her away from Lexa. “O! I need your help!” She called out to Octavia who was busy calling their friends ever since Clarke stopped answering their calls.

 

“Did you have something to do with this?!” Octavia burst out in anger seeing Clarke in that state and Lexa in their apartment. Lexa kept a straight face and walked past the angry brunette to Clarke sitting on the couch, handing Clarke her purse. Watching Lexa ignore her made her angrier, Octavia grabbed her wrist and forced the taller woman to face her.

 

“O, stop it!” Clarke reprimanded her friend. “Lexa and her friends did nothing but saved me from getting raped. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t even be alive right now.” She explained to her friends, abruptly stopping them from moving a muscle.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much for saving her.” Both Raven and Octavia hugged Lexa and thanked her continuously.

 

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke thanked her saviour when her friends finally let her go. Lexa gave a small smile and nodded her head before excusing herself from their home.


	2. Just an update

 

Sorry for the lack of update. I've been struggling with some mental health issues and my anxiety have gotten much worse than I'm used to. I've been having issues with sleep for the past few months and it's been tough.

I've been getting some help from a therapist but things are still hard, I just got done with finals and currently working a 12 hour job but I'll try my best to update the story.

For now, I'm very sorry for not being able to update as much as I planned to. 


End file.
